Surgery is under constant change and development. Currently, surgical procedures and technologies are oriented to carry out surgeries that cause the lowest possible injury to the patient. The applied concept is to achieve advantages for the individual, such as lower pain, lower post-surgery recovery periods, shortened hospitalization, lower complications associated to the procedure and better cosmetic results, which results in a better life quality for the patient and savings for health insurance systems. With this inspiration, endoscopic or minimally invasive surgery has been developed, which allows carrying out surgical interventions through small incisions in the patient, hence avoiding larger incisions and the higher metabolic costs of open surgery.
A solution to this need is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,169,104, published on Mar. 18, 2004, which discloses a remote guide anchoring system including an hooking device that is hooked to a body part in a patient's body; a magnetic clamp made of a magnetic material that is connected to the hooking device; and a magnetic device located outside of the patient's body to guide the clamp, which produces a magnetic field to move said magnetic clamp. As can be seen in this document and its figures, the invention in this document requires a second clamp to close the magnetic clamp or to hook the clamp to the anchoring system. The former solution refers to a solution for digestive endoscopy that is very difficult to apply in laparoscopic surgery since the assembly solution for the clamp and its traction system is very difficult to carry out inside cavities.